


Don't Walk Away

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bro Chat, F/M, M/M, Pining, Scott The Peacemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to talk some sense into Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in preparation...

It’d been a full 48 hours since Stiles spoke to Derek. He was slowly losing his mind, but he couldn’t break the silence yet. He needed to calm down first. Scott was the one that made him see reason.

                “Dude, what are you doing?” he asked Stiles.

                “Trying to calm down enough to talk to my boyfriend like a normal human being instead of having a panic attack,” Stiles told him.

                “What the fuck is wrong with you? Derek is a freaking wreck right now because you won’t talk to him,” Scott said.

                “Look, I don’t like it either, but I need to think about things.”

                “What is there to think about Stiles? I know I wasn’t happy about all this, and to be honest, I’m still not. But, Derek has been sitting in his room since you left yesterday. He hasn’t eaten. He won’t talk to anyone and Isaac said he heard him up pacing all night and mumbling to himself. He’s completely gone off the deep end without you,” Scott told him.

                Stiles sighed.

                “He lied to me, Scott.”

                “No. Actually he didn’t. He tricked you into coming over. And are you even sure it was a trick? Didn’t he just ask you to come over?” Scott asked.

                Stiles thought for a minute.

                Scott was right. For once in his life, he was right.

                “I just, I know it has nothing to do with it, and the situations were completely different, but, it reminded me of when my mom came home. They said she was home for good. And I guess they didn’t lie then either. Because she was but, you remember the rest,” Stiles told him.

                “I’m sorry, Stiles. Really. If I hadn’t over reacted in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened,” Scott told him, “Derek loves you, man. Don’t leave him now,”

                Stiles was genuinely hurt.

                “I was never leaving him. Are you kidding me? I’d rather cut my own heart out. I don’t think it’s even possible. I just needed time to calm down. And I need to talk to him about all this mate stuff. What it means and what he needs me to do. I want him forever, Scott. No way am I leaving,”

                “Tell him that. He’s going crazy over there without you,”

                “Yeah, okay. I’ll go see him soon. Can you just tell him? Tell him that I love him and I’m sorry and God, I’ve been such an ass. Okay. Just tell him that. And I’ll be over tonight,” Stiles said.

                “Uh, I’ll tell him, but, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Tonight’s the full moon,” Scott said.

                “Please. You think it’s the first time I’ve dealt with him on the moon? He won’t hurt me. I can handle him,” Stiles said.

                Scott wasn’t sure about that.


End file.
